The Monster Mash
by Tania-Terror
Summary: Ian and Mickey get drunk at a Halloween party and sing some really bad karaoke.


**The Monster Mash**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Halloween themed fic. Once I thought this up, I couldn't stop laughing to myself and had to write it down. I didn't proofread this as much as I usually do because I was too excited and eager to share this with you all so I apologize for any mistakes. For the purpose of this fic, Ian's not bipolar. Hope you like it. :)

* * *

><p>Halloween was just around the corner once again and it had occurred to Fiona, head of the Gallagher household, that they've never held a Halloween party. Liam was the only one Fiona still took trick-or-treating; Debbie and Carl had insisted they were too old for that now. Maybe she could let Sheila take Liam out this year. It was decided. The Gallagher's were having a Halloween party.<p>

"You coming to the party tonight?" Ian asked.

"What for?" Mickey replied.

"I'll be there," the redhead answered, smirking down at the older boy. It was a lazy afternoon, Ian and Mickey had yet to get out of bed. "Besides, you practically live here now."

"Do not!" Mickey said defensively.

"You've spent each night here for almost two weeks," Ian pointed out.

"Whatever," Mickey chose not to say anything else.

"Come on, Mick, please," Ian pleaded teasingly, bending down to bite at his lover's neck.

Mickey gasped as soon as he felt Ian's lips on his neck. He turned his head so Ian would have better access, but his resolve or maybe his pride didn't allow Mickey to give in so easily. Not when Ian was so eager to work for what he wanted.

Ian decided to step things up a bit by grinding his hips into Mickey's, the only thing separating them was their boxers. Mickey moaned softly at the friction between their legs. Ian slowly began trailing love bites along Mickey's collarbone and down to his chest, leading him down to Mickey's prominent erection.

"So, you'll come to the party, right?" Ian asked again, looking up at Mickey just as he reached the waistband of the brunette's boxers.

"What?" the older boy asked in surprise. He'd clearly forgotten all sense of time and space, how could he be expected to remember some party when the object of his desire was about to suck him off?

"The party," Ian repeated. "Only the third time I've asked you today."

"Fine! Alright, I'll go!" Mickey gave in, despite his stubbornness. All he cared about now was the redhead's lips around his aching dick.

"Great!" Ian chimed as he sat up.

"What the fuck? No one told you to stop, Gallagher," Mickey protested angrily.

"Hold that thought," the younger boy said with a wink before disappearing downstairs. Ian noticed his older brother Lip sitting at their kitchen table with a plate full of leftovers and an opened textbook.

"Hey," Lip greeted.

"Hey, just get here?" Ian asked, opening the refrigerator.

"Yeah, don't have another class 'til four thirty," Lip informed. "What do you need that for?" he asked, eyeing the can of whipped cream in his brother's hand.

Ian looked down at the can with a large smile.

"Wait, never mind! Forget I ever asked!" the older Gallagher begged desperately as the realization hit him.

Ian chuckled to himself as he snuck back up to his room.

It took Lip all of two seconds to decide whether or not he should leave for his class three hours earlier than he intended. He figured it would be good to be on time to one of his classes for a change.

Ian returned to his room with the can of whipped cream, closing the door behind him.

Mickey spotted what Ian was holding. "You're a freak, Gallagher."

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing. In the living room, the stereo was playing various Halloween songs on full blast and the furniture had been moved to the backyard to make room for everyone dancing. Kev also set up a microphone and speakers for anyone who wanted to embarrass themselves by singing karaoke. V had left the twins with her mother so she and Kev could take a break for themselves. Everyone was pretty drunk at this point. Debbie and Carl were going through bags and bags of treats, though it was difficult for everyone to avoid the abundance of sugar present. Mickey may have eaten at least half the Snickers already. He ended up going to the party after all along, with his sister Mandy.<p>

The current song ended and The Monster Mash began playing next.

_I was working in the lab, late one night_  
><em>When my eyes beheld an eerie sight<em>

Ian, in his inebriated state, took to the microphone. "For my monster from his slab, began to rise. And suddenly to my surprise. He did the mash!" he began, but the words were slurred.

Everyone was singing along, except for Mickey who was sitting at the bottom of the stairs and laughing hysterically at the redhead.

"Come on, Mick!" Ian egged on.

Mickey could only shake his head aggressively, still laughing as Ian continued with the song.

"Get your ass up here!" Ian roared. "Mickey! Mickey!" he began to chant.

Soon, everyone in the house was cheering Mickey's name. Mandy tugged at her brother's arm until he got to his feet, pushing him towards Ian.

_It's now the mash, it caught on in a flash_  
><em>It's now the mash, it's now the monster mash<em>

"Alright. Alright, Firecrotch, jesus," Mickey said, taking the mic. "And my monster mash is the hit of the land," he sang first.

"For you, the living, the mash was meant too," Ian proceeded and passed the mic back to the brunette.

"When you get to my door, tell them Boris sent you," Mickey continued.

"Then you can mash, then you can monster mash! The monster mash, and do my graveyard smash!" both boys sang together completely off key, sharing the mic. "Then you can mash, you'll catch on in a flash! Then you can mash, then you can monster mash!" they finished.

The house applauded and hollered for the drunken couple.

Mickey wasn't sure if it was the sugar from all the Snickers bars he ate, the alcohol, or the fact that he actually felt happy for the first time in his life standing next to the most amazing person he's ever known and singing crappy karaoke; but something just became very clear. He was over the moon in love with Ian Gallagher. And that possessed him to reach for the taller boy and drag him down into a sloppy but very passionate kiss.

If it were possible for their audience to yell any louder, they certainly did.

Ian and Mickey separated only for a moment, then crashed their lips together again and forcefully made their way past their gaping friends and family. They couldn't get up the stairs fast enough. No one dared say anything or interrupt the pair but everyone stared wide eyed, thinking they should get these two drunk more often.

They discarded their clothes as quickly as possible when they reached Ian's room. Ian shoved Mickey down onto the bed and climbed over him, placing kisses on his jawline and neck. Mickey moaned at the contact but it turned into a yawn. He shut his eyes, trying to focus on Ian's skillful lips but before he knew it, sleep claimed him. Ian would've complained, had he noticed if he weren't trying to fend off his own tiredness. Soon, his kisses slowed and decreased. He nuzzled the crook of Mickey's neck and with a low sigh Ian fell asleep on top of him.

The couple would surely be sore in the morning, though for entirely different reasons. However, that was tomorrow's problem. Tonight, they dozed off together, dreaming of Snickers, karaoke, and the love they share.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> The end! :)

Obviously, I couldn't make Ian bipolar because drinking would interfere with his medication. I could've written it so he wasn't diagnosed yet or something but I just wanted to make it simpler than that and avoid any confusion.

I've not forgotten about Lovers In Collision, I just really had to write this fic right now haha. Chapter 3 is about half way done and I'll resume writing it. Hope to have that published for you sometime next week.

Thanks for reading, darlings! xoxo


End file.
